1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collapsible structures, and in particular, to collapsible play structures which may be provided in a variety of shapes and sizes. The collapsible play structures may be twisted and folded to reduce the overall size of the play structures to facilitate convenient storage and use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two important considerations for all toys or play things targeted for children are convenience and variety. Relating to convenience, a toy must be easily transportable so that the child can move it around the home, or even to other places outside of the home. A toy must also be easily stored since a child is likely to have many other toys that compete for precious storage space in the home. As for variety, a toy must offer enough variety in play so that the child will be able to enjoy it for a long period of time without getting bored.
Larger toys often pose a greater problem with regards to convenience. The larger toys tend to be bulky, which makes it difficult to move them around the home, and sometimes makes it prohibitive to move them outside the house to other locations. Bulky toys also take up much storage space.
In the past, attempts have been made to provide play structures for the entertainment of children. Such play structures have been provided in many different shapes and sizes. For example, some have been shaped as playhouses to allow children to climb into and out of the structure. However, in order to provide a structure that can temporarily house a child, such a structure must be quite large and would be difficult to transport and store.
In response to this problem, attempts have been made to provide play structures that are assembled from generic rigid panels that may be disassembled after use. The generic panels are easily stored into a small container, which makes it convenient to transport and to store. These panels may also be assembled into structures having different shapes and sizes, thereby offering the child with variety. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,105 to Daugherty provides a fabrication device comprised of differently-shaped rigid panels 10 connected by superimposing the curled locking means 16 of adjacent panels 10. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,580 to Ausnit provides a connective toy comprised of rigid bodies connected by interlocking ribs and grooves. Unfortunately, these play structures suffer from the drawback that it is very time-consuming to disassemble the structure after use for storage, and to re-assemble the structure before use. Since children tend to lack patience, such play structures will normally remain in their assembled state most of the time, which still results in the same problems discussed above.
Thus, there remains a need for a play structure which is convenient to use, to transport, and to store, and which offers play variety to the child.
In order to accomplish the objects of the present invention, the collapsible play structure according to the present invention comprises a play module comprising at least three foldable frame members, each having a folded and an unfolded orientation. A fabric material substantially covers each frame member to form a side panel for each frame member when the frame member is in the unfolded orientation, with the fabric assuming the unfolded orientation of its associated frame member. Each side panel further comprises at least a left side, a bottom side and a right side. The left side of each side panel is connected and hinged to the right side of an adjacent side panel, and the right side of each side panel is connected and hinged to the left side of another adjacent side panel. The bottom side of each side panel is adapted to rest on a supporting surface to support the play module.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the play module comprises four side panels and four corresponding frame members, each having four sides, including a top side. A fabric is connected to the top sides of the four side panels and extends therebetween, and an opening may be provided in this fabric. Openings may also be provided in one or more of the side panels to allow a child to crawl therethrough.
Each side panel comprises a frame retaining sleeve for retaining one of the frame members. The frame retaining sleeves of adjacent side panels are stitched together to form a hinged connection. Alternatively, the frame retaining sleeves of adjacent side panels may converge to form a singular retaining sleeve which retains the adjacent sides of the adjacent frame members of the corresponding adjacent side panels. The stitchings which connect the frame retaining sleeves act as hinges for the corresponding side panels.
When the play module is to be folded and stored, the side panels and their corresponding frame members may be folded on top of each other about the hinges to have the side panels and frame members overlaying each other. The overlying side panels and frame members are then collapsed by twisting and folding to form a plurality of concentric frame members and side panels to substantially reduce the size of the play module in the folded orientation.
A plurality of the play modules may be connected to create play structures of different shapes and sizes. The play modules may be provided as separate play modules and connected by velcro, hooks, fasteners, or other attachment mechanisms which allow for convenient attachment and detachment. These separate play structures may be provided in identical or different shapes and sizes. Alternatively, a play structure may be provided that has a plurality of play modules integrally connected to form one unitary play structure which may be folded and collapsed according to the same principles as the separate play modules.
The collapsible play structures according to the present invention are convenient for use since they are easily and quickly folded and collapsed into a smaller size for transportation and storage. A plurality of these play modules may be easily transported and stored, and provide a child with much play variety since a large number of play structures having different shapes and sizes can be created therefrom.